


bright time

by cupidsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom soo, chanyeol is the sweetest, fluff n a little bit of smut, hshdhdh i wrote this during november n only finished it now, mentions of sehun n jongin, slight angst, top yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsoo/pseuds/cupidsoo
Summary: kyungsoo just needs to find himself





	bright time

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one-”

“Here, now go sing something else.” the stranger barks, angrily stuffing a 5 dollar bill in Kyungsoo’s beanie. The latter smirks contently, safely tucking the money away in his worn-out wallet. Sure, it’s not much, but since ever he discovered Christmas songs kept pissing people off, Kyungsoo didn’t see a reason not to go out there and loudly sing ‘Last Christmas’, and ‘Santa Tell Me’

It works great, honestly. Especially during the evenings. Grumpy adults going home after a long day of working, Christmas eve approaching quickly. They have probably heard the songs too much. And food is expensive, really. Every little bit helps.

Kyungsoo sits down on the ground again, a satisfied smile on his lips. He feels a little numb due to the cold, so he wraps his arms around his sides tightly, pulling his knees up to his chest. The subway station is pretty busy at this hour of the day, people already waiting for their subway home.

He glances at the time. Great. Six minutes until the next one.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, gets up, places a hand against his chest.

“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,

jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring-”

“Dude, shut the fuck up,”

“-snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

now the jingle hop has begun,”

“did you hear me? Shut the fuck up, kid,”

Kyungsoo keeps singing, pointing to the sign resting against his hat.

**it costs you 5000 won to make me shut up**

“jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle-”

There’s a slight push against his chest, a hand pressing something against it. “Now be quiet.” the male growls, and Kyungsoo smiles as he takes the money, stuffing it in his pocket.

As he said, it works perfectly.

-

Kyungsoo is woken up by the sound of the bench he’s sitting on dipping in slightly, creaking. “The fuck,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes as he groggily opens them.

“Sorry!” A low voice says quickly, their leg brushing against Kyungsoo’s. It’s pretty dark, considering it’s morning.

Kyungsoo glances to the side only to see some tall, lanky male sitting next to him. The bench creaks again. “The two of us might be, you know, too heavy for this,” the male coughs, pushing his glasses up.

“Are you implying that I’m fat?” Kyungsoo asks with a raised eyebrow, neck feeling stiff from his weird sleeping position.

The other’s eyes widen stupidly as he shakes his head furiously, lifting his hands in defense. “No, no, not at all,” he squeaks, making Kyungsoo smile amusedly. There falls a silence. “the bench is probably old.” He adds then, nodding solemnly.

Kyungsoo hums, shrugging his shoulders. He feels the male’s gaze on him as he closes his eyes again. He wonders what this guy was doing here this early in the morning. It stays silent for quite a while, until the male speaks up. “So,” he starts, pushing his glasses up even though they weren’t sliding down. “why were you sleeping here?” he asks curiously. Kyungsoo turns his head slightly, scoffing a little.

“Because I’m tired, Einstein,” he rolls his eyes.

The other stares at Kyungsoo’s bare arms, clearly trying to figure something out. “It’s winter,” he then states, lips parting. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows. “and you’re wearing a short-sleeved shirt.” He adds. Kyungsoo looks at his arms. Then, he shrugs. “Do you- don’t you have a jacket? A sweater?” The stranger asks, and Kyungsoo shrugs again, not liking where this was going. “Are you even-” the guy curls his fingers around Kyungsoo’s upper arm, squeezing.

“Dude,” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, jerking his arm back. “the fuck is wrong with you? Don’t touch me.” He snaps, getting up. He snatches his beanie(on which he’d previously been laying his head on)from the bench. The male just stares up at Kyungsoo, an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure you weren’t like, dying.” He murmurs, a puppy-like expression appearing on his face.

“I’m very much alive, as you can see.” Kyungsoo huffs. Slowly, he sits down on the bench again.

“So you don’t have a coat?” The guy tries again, earning an elbow to the ribs.

“It’s none of your business,” Kyungsoo replies, eyeing messy, dark hair.

“Chanyeol,” The guy pouts, shaking his head so his curls bounce a little. “my name’s Chanyeol.”

Curly haired guy named Chanyeol makes music.

“You look like the type to love playing cello, or something.” Kyungsoo scrunches up his face as he eyes the other.

“No, no, I play the guitar. And the piano,” Chanyeol shakes his head hard, the bench swaying side to side a little at the movement. “and you?” Chanyeol asks, head tilting as he looks at Kyungsoo. The shorter merely snorts, leaning back.

“I sing.” Is his only answer, followed by a loud gasp from Chanyeol.

“Really? We should record a song together, then! Sing something for me.” The other exclaims enthusiastically, shaking Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “No, my voice is hoarse during the mornings,” He replies, shaking his head. Chanyeol lets out a whine, making Kyungsoo smile with amusement.

“Where do you sing?” The taller asks after a while. Kyungsoo shoots him a questioning look. “As in, do you sing at a pub? Do you get hired for birthday parties?” Chanyeol rubs at his nose.

Kyungsoo lets out a barking laugh. “I sing here, smartass. You’ve never seen me around?” He raises an eyebrow, looking at the other. Chanyeol frowns.

“Here? So you sing on the streets?” There’s a strange look in his eyes.

“No, on top of the buildings,” Kyungsoo yawns, nodding at some huge apartments in the distance. There falls a short silence. “Jesus, I was kidding. Yes, I sing on the streets.” Kyungsoo adds.

Chanyeol doesn’t reply. Then, he clears his throat. “Want my coat?” he asks, jerking his chin towards Kyungsoo’s arms.

He shakes his head, but Chanyeol’s already taking it off.

It’s way too big on him, hands not even visible. But it’s warm, lined with wool. Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol, who seems to be wearing 4 layers of clothing underneath his jacket. “Better?” He is asked.

“Better.” Kyungsoo agrees with a tiny nod, burying his hands deeply in his pockets.

-

“to rock the night away, jingle-”

Kyungsoo is starting to become bored of it himself, tone flat and anything but cheerful. He sighs deeply and sits down on the ground, holding his beanie as he counts the money. _Should be enough to buy dinner today,_ Kyungsoo thinks as he gets up again, dusting himself off. Chanyeol’s coat turns out to be the best thing to ever happen to him; it’s large enough for him to completely curl up into, serving as like, the best human-sized blanket ever.

Kyungsoo feels a little bad about keeping it, though, but he hasn’t seen the tall male around yet, so he hasn’t had a chance to return it yet. He makes his way over to the closest convenience store, shoulders pulled up in an attempt to not have the coat drag over his feet. Kyungsoo enters the convenience store, bell jingling softly to announce his entrance.

Per usual, he walks straight to the instant noodle aisle, retrieving a cup of shin ramyun and a bottle of water. Kyungsoo’s gaze lingers on the lunch boxes, stomach growling. He knows that if he were to purchase one of those he probably won’t have enough money for a meal for quite a while.

God, what a pain. Practically drowning himself in a pool of saliva, Kyungsoo has a hard time debating whether or not to buy it. He looks at the bits of meat in the box and swallows thickly, placing a hand on his stomach.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!”

Said male whips his head around, body tense. He relaxes when he saw who it is. “Chanyeol,” he nods, the name tasting strange on his lips.

“I see my coat is being put to good use.” The taller jokes, jerking his chin towards Kyungsoo.

“Ah. Yeah,” He feels a little awkward, letting out a cough. “you want it back, I’m assuming?” Kyungsoo places his basket down and unzips the coat, shrugging himself out of it.

Chanyeol lets out a surprised noise, shaking his head and lifting his hands. “’Course not. You need it, right?” He asks with his head tilted.

Kyungsoo blinks, one arm still snugly fitting into a sleeve. “It’s your coat, though.” He replies slowly as he maintains eye contact.

Chanyeol thinks about that for a second. “Well, it’s your coat now. It was getting a little small for me anyway,” he answers then, a broad smile spreading on his face.

Kyungsoo is getting really distracted by the dimples that suddenly appear, lips parting.

“Thank you.” He bows deeply, startling the other a little. 

“Do you want to eat dinner with me? I was going to pick up some candy bars, they have my favorite here,” Chanyeol continues, pointing at some kind of limited edition bars. Kyungsoo gives a nod at that, grabbing his ramyun. “—but I’m kind of craving something spicy. I know this really good restaurant just a few blocks away from here.” Chanyeol cocks his head to the side and examines Kyungsoo’s face.

“Oh, that’s alright. I have this,” Kyungsoo raises his instant ramyun with a small smile, feeling a little awkward.

Chanyeol scoffs. “That doesn’t compare to where we’re going to eat. I promise it’ll be good!” He sticks out his pinky and Kyungsoo feels his heart warm up a little because holy shit, if that’s not the most stupid, endearing thing ever.

“Okay,”

He hooks his pinky around Chanyeol’s.

“I’m a regular here, actually.” Chanyeol announces with a proud grin, leading the way. Kyungsoo looks around; the place wasn’t too big but had a staircase leading up to a second floor. Instantly, he feels at ease. It’s warm and cozy, with small tables and wooden chairs. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asks him as he pulls out his chair. Kyungsoo nods, looking around a bit more. It’s been a while since he’s been at a restaurant.

He lets Chanyeol order, observing him as he talks to the owner enthusiastically, dimples more and more visible with every smile. Kyungsoo feels his knees turn a little weak, grateful for the chair he was sitting on.

“What do you want to drink?” Chanyeol turns towards Kyungsoo slightly, making him drop his gaze to the table and back to the other, acting as if he wasn’t staring at him moments prior.

“Just water’s fine.” He answers, ears burning.

Chanyeol lets out a content sigh as he faces Kyungsoo. “I just ordered everything together. I’m really hungry.” He admits with a laugh, patting his tummy. Kyungsoo gives a nod, eyes fixated on his lap. “You haven’t taken off your coat yet,” Chanyeol remarks, raising his eyebrows. Kyungsoo feels his cheeks grow hotter for some reason, and he quickly slips out of the coat.

Kyungsoo glances at the male in front of him, who is busy typing on his phone. He swipes his finger a few times, before raising his phone and turning his back towards Kyungsoo. Chanyeol holds up a peace-sign, and Kyungsoo realises he’s taking a selfie. Quickly, he tries to look at the screen, but Chanyeol’s already lowering his device. He must’ve looked really clueless, because the latter coos at his phone as he views the picture. “So, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol puts his phone away and looks at Kyungsoo, head tilting to the right.

“tell me something about yourself.”

_Pop quiz?_

Kyungsoo scrunches up his face at the question, thinking hard. There isn’t much to say about him, really. If you leave the stuff that happened at home out, that is. “I’m uh, 20. Don’t have a lot of relatives around here,” Kyungsoo starts, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes cast away, to the table. “there’s not really anything to tell you, I think. Sorry.” Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol, who’s frowning a little.

“Where do you live?” He asks, playing with his own fingers.

Kyungsoo scratches his neck now, feeling a little ashamed. “Used to live at my parents’ place.” He replies uncomfortably.

Chanyeol seems to pick up on his body language and beams, reaching over to squeeze his free hand. “It’s okay. You don’t have to force yourself to tell me. Want me to tell you some stuff about me? It’s not that interesting, honestly. But I’m known for chatting a lot, so it’ll keep us busy till the food arrives.”

Kyungsoo’s hand feels warm as he nods in relief, glad the other understands.

10 minutes later, he’d learned a lot:

Chanyeol lives in an apartment nearby, together with the stray cat that walked in every now and then. He has a dog named Toben, but he lives at his parents, as they have a lot more space and a garden. He loves playing the guitar—although Kyungsoo partly knew this already—and had been taking lessons from a young age. He also has two close friends who practically live for dancing, but whom he didn’t see often due to their long practice schedules. He used to own a pet ferret when he was younger and still got teased for that years after.

Kyungsoo also learns he really likes this. Just listening to Chanyeol telling him about embarrassing childhood stories while making wild hand movements and raising his voice to add effect. Kyungsoo gives a soft hums occasionally, eyes kept on Chanyeol the entire time. It’s a refreshing feeling. Dinner’s served, and they keep talking while eating. Kyungsoo starts to feel more and more comfortable, telling Chanyeol a little more about himself too in a quiet voice, always falling silent quickly after doing so.

It’s okay; Chanyeol talks enough for both of them.

-

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moans, arching against the bed as he digs his nails into the skin of Chanyeol’s back.

“You’re doing so well for me, baby, just a little longer.” Chanyeol speaks in that low, slightly wrecked voice that makes Kyungsoo tremble in his arms.

Kyungsoo pulls the taller closer, closer, skin pressed against skin. “’M close,” he whines as his dick rubs against Chanyeol’s stomach, wet with pre-cum.

Chanyeol’s hand envelopes his dick, making his hips stutter and a gasp leave his lips. Kyungsoo whimpers as he tries to thrust into the other’s hand, he’s so, _so_ close, shuddering when Chanyeol presses open-mouthed kisses against his exposed neck.

He comes moments later, mouth opened in a silent scream, eyebrows furrowed. Kyungsoo grinds his high out, moving against Chanyeol desperately. The latter groans, cursing under his breath as he fills up the condom. They collapse into each other, Kyungsoo letting out a huffing breath as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, kissing his slightly sweaty forehead. The latter smiles contently. He pulls out after a while, sitting up. Kyungsoo just lies there, feeling completely boneless. He doesn’t dare to move when Chanyeol’s weight leaves their bed, deciding it’s okay to be a little dirty as he feels the other come back a little later.

Kyungsoo pouts as he holds out his arms, waiting for Chanyeol to embrace him. He hums when said male does, snuggling close to him and burying his head into his neck. “Love you, Soo.” Chanyeol mumbles against his hair, their limbs tangled together.

“Love you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo replies with a sweet smile.

He feels at home, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so uh  
> the ending was kinda rushed(the smut, if u can even call it smut, certainly was lmao)hfhdsk sorry  
> ive been planning to kind of cut to the end tho  
> i might write a sequel to this, which is just more detailed and abt their everyday lives  
> also have a baeksoo fic coming up soon!  
> oh n also its like 1 am here so if there r any mistakes please let me know!! i'll check and edit tmrw im just tired rn lmao  
> lov u  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidsoo?lang=en)


End file.
